


Honest Lying

by JustVisible



Series: When the Devil Cries [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Prostitutes, Slutty Nero, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVisible/pseuds/JustVisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could almost say he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dante you’re not paying attention.”

“I’m paying attention.”

He really wasn’t paying attention.

His eyes were on the other side of the room, locked in one of the booths and mentally stripping a boy down to skin and ink. He could almost feel his hands on that body, a body that got healthier every day Dante put a happy dollar in his back pocket. He imagined tracing his fingers along the details of his demonic tattoo sleeve, gliding under the thin fabric of his shirt, unzipping his red vest with the other hand. Why had the kid started to wear so many layers? It wasn't polite.

Nero caught him staring and gave a coy tilt of his lips. He raised his glass with a wink before knocking it back in one. The kid pretended to watch a couple of guys playing pool; pretended to fancy one of them as they bent over to sink a ball; pretended to listen to satisfaction by the rolling stones as it blared out of the headphones around his neck. He was pretending a lot of things, anything at all that’ll make it seem like he wasn’t interested in Dante at that moment. He was doing pretty well.

On Dante’s side of the shop, his accountant-cum-bodyguard was trying to grab his attention. As she could see, however, his attention was way out of her reach, lost somewhere down the boy toy’s briefs. At the rate Dante was going, she was five seconds away from shooting him in the foot, payroll or no.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Dante!”

“What?” He asked innocently, glancing her way for a second.

She gave him one of her fiery, ‘you’re pushing it, cowboy’ looks as she hissed, _“They’re here.”_

Dante was suddenly paying her a whole lot more mind, “He sent them over again?”

She nodded.

“Are they armed?”

“Made sure they weren’t.”

“Damn,” He sighed, straightening his red leather jacket as he got up from leaning against the bar, “I was hoping for a shoot out.”

“You don’t mean that, of course,” She stated, “At least you better not, I’m not exactly one for suicide.”

“Lady,” He clapped her shoulder and tried to charm her with his breezy aura, “lighten up.”

She just prickled at that, squaring off her shoulders and arching a brow over one of her mismatched eyes, “Oh, lighten up? Personally I reckon I need to strap some weights to your ankles, so you get a bit more heavy about these things and come down to earth.”

He just laughed, “I’ll head to my office now. Be sure to send them up in half an hour, keep ‘em happy until then.”

Dante flashed the kid one last suggestive glance, not even bothering to look in the direction of his new arrivals, before making his way up the stairs and whispering something into Trish's ear when he passed her.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Dante did in his office was check his reflection in the window; still as sexy as ever. So, presentation was a check, next up on his mini to-do-list was to check his two handguns were in the top drawer — just in case.

As he was about to settle down in his chair, there came a knock on the door that made him straighten quick smart. He slipped on a grin and told whoever it was to come in. The door opened.

“You seem a bit tense,” Nero pointed out as he closed the door behind him.

Dante hadn’t even realised he was holding his breath, he dropped in his chair and sighed, “Now’s not the time, kid.”

“Now’s always the time,” Nero replied. As if to make his point, he unzipped his vest, letting the red fabric hang open, and took off his belt. He didn't even bother trying to hide the questionable bulge in his pants.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Dante laughed, taking him in despite himself. No, no, bad Dante, stay focused.

Nero walked around the table and straddled him in his chair, his warmth seeping into Dante’s thighs. He lent in close so Dante could catch a whiff of his new cologne. The older man seemed to like it by the way his pupils dilated to eclipses. The slightest hint of desire Dante displayed towards Nero always got him just that little bit more excited. He slipped his belt behind Dante’s neck just as he would if he was about to tie a tie, the leather wound tight in both fists. He used it to bring the man forward for a starved kiss.

Dante tasted good; lips chapped and strawberry-flavoured. His tongue was good too, he certainly wasn’t shy about making himself known, slipping into Nero’s ever compliant mouth. Still, Dante opened his eyes to glance at the door.

Fuck it, why not? He gripped Nero’s throat and pushed him back.

“On your knees and stay quiet,” He ordered.

Nero must’ve been in a charitable mood, because the punk made no backchat as he did as Dante commanded. When he was kneeling under the table, right where Dante wanted him, the older man allowed Nero’s eager hands free reign. They glided up his taunt thighs towards his crotch, Nero's face the picture of someone in utter bliss. He lent forward to pull down the zip with his teeth, slowly, so Dante could enjoy the small vibrations and the sight of that face at his crotch. This was a bad idea, but bad idea’s had a habit of being unbearably attractive to Dante.

Right on cue, there came another knock on the door.

Dante raised his voice, sounding as casual as possible, as Nero mouthed his clothed erection, “Yup?”

“Should I send them in?” it was Lady’s voice.

He took a deep breath as Nero flashed him a cheeky look up through his fringe, “Yup.”

The men entered the room. Dante flashed them the most breeziest of breezy smiles and told them to take a seat.

Trish and Lady flanked the door. He could tell almost immediately by the way one of the men kept looking back over his shoulder at Lady that he’d tried to put the moves on her, and no doubt she put her own moves right back on him, if that glimmer of fear for his testicles was anything to go by.

The other man was a bit more business-like, looking straight at Dante as if he was stepping up to an ATM…one that probably won’t return his card. For all his straightforwardness and clear dislike for the powerful man behind the desk, he was — indeed — a powerful man, so the tool was smart enough to have a forehead glimmering with sweat.

What a couple of chumps, Dante thought. He could take them both down in two seconds flat; Lady and Trish were not needed. Still, Dante had yet to squelch that anxiety inside him of what the man who sent them had to say.

When they were all seated they got right down to business, just as Nero got right down to his. The kid didn’t catch much of any of it, too enraptured by the task at hand. He sucked the head with as much silent gusto as he could manage. It had become a challenge, you see; a little game. He revelled whenever Dante’s pokerface slipped, when his dick hardened to a solid post in Nero’s mouth, when his abdomen tightened or his gloved hand gripped the edge of the desk a bit too firm. He felt like a dog begging for food scraps, and each twitch in Dante’s expression was a tender strip of bloody steak dropped on the floor, just for him. He was almost tempted to bark and whimper and pant like a dog too, just for the shits and giggles, but he’d be damned twice-over before he pulled away from Dante’s dick for something as meagre as making a couple of sounds. That would be borderline indecent.

They were talking away over the table, still unaware of Nero’s presence. A few things slipped through the fog of arousal. Something about debt…names too…lots of names…

…Vergil was a name that popped up. Another was…wait no…

Nero opened his eyes. Had he heard that right?

They were talking about heritage now and that name came back. He perked his ears up and heard it again:

Sparda.

Nero looked up at Dante, shocked, before closing his eyes and trying to stay focused as he took Dante into his mouth again. Sparda? Sparda was an infamous crime boss that was taken down a decade or so back. He was a myth around these parts, a scary story you tell over the barrel fire, something wayward souls like Nero heard all the time when they started inching too close to the deep end.

That Man — Sparda — you see, was a monster.

Sparda took over the entire city with such swift brutality that the police were slipping on blood before they could pull on their socks. So many years after his death, his name still held an air of taboo. So, what did Dante have to do with Sparda? Nero was suddenly tuning in, with a mouthful of cock and a brain half-blitzed on lust.

“…and Vergil’s very disappointed in you,” One of the men said this with a voice that didn’t quite hold enough confidence to make that statement as powerful as it could’ve been, “You’re not living up to your father’s name. He believes you’re wasting both your money and time on some little pleasure box on the strip, instead of doing what your father would’ve wanted.”

“And I guess I am,” Dante’s voice thrummed deep and low from what Nero was still doing to him under the table, “but that’s none of his business now; he should be aware of that. I owe him debt, true, but if he’s gonna be stingy about how I do things, this is going to start getting ugly fast. You know how I can be.”

“Yes, we’re aware,” The other voice said with a bit more assertiveness than his partner, “And we don’t want it to come to that.”

“This is just a friendly visit, Mr.Sparda,” His partner chimed in, his voice soft and calming.

“Call me Dante, if you please, and these are some very hostile vibes I’m getting for a friendly visit,” Dante sneered.

“We’re just here to deliver Vergil’s thoughts, no need to shoot the messengers.”

“And Vergil’s thoughts are often hostile. I guess that’s good though; a nice twin would be so boring, wouldn’t it?”

“Now Mr.Spar—”

Dante cut in like a knife through butter, “I think that’s enough now. Lady, show these gentleman to the door. If they grab your ass, shoot them in the foot.”

“Already ahead of you,” her hand clapped on the shoulder of the man who’d given her looks, “Come along now, sir, wouldn’t want to keep either of the Sparda twins waiting for your ass to start moving homes.”

Trish came up behind the other man, but he was already up. He had seen Lady’s ferocity towards his partner and he didn’t want to tempt this black leather blonde into anything resembling a bad mood.

Dante bided them farewell, the two men obviously ruffled about the talk not going how they’d hoped. More accurately, how their boss would’ve hoped. Now it was time to flutter on back and face the ricochets. They were ushered out of the office without any drama.

A few heartbeats after the door had closed, Dante had yanked Nero up off the floor and kissed away the taste of himself from his tongue. Nero quivered under the attention, hurrying to unbutton himself before he was roughly turned around and bent over the desk. The kid barely had time to realise what was happening — though his own adrenaline was way ahead of him — before he felt Dante yank his jeans down to mid thigh. He wondered if Dante had time to realise the kid hadn’t been wearing anything under the denim.

He opened a drawer and grabbed some lube, considered the condom, before deciding against it for some reason. He slathered himself in a decent coating before spreading Nero’s cheeks and pressing the head of his dick to his hole. His hands glided up Nero's back, gathering his shirt and vest up under his armpits to bare his skin. Nero gave out a long groan as Dante eased himself further inside.

 _Mr.Sparda,_ he recalled, _I’ve got the son of Sparda fucking my ass…Jesus chri—_

He forgot wherever his mind was trying to go with that as Dante started to move inside of him, filling his ass and rearranging his insides. Since he took Dante on as a regular, Nero’s ass had grown accustomed to his girth. Now he was something akin to the perfect convenient hole; taking his cock inside of him as smooth as a wet fist. He barely felt any discomfort anymore, just a small burn, a cramp in his lower back, and he was ready to roll, and damn if the reward didn't feel good.

Dante fucked him fast and feral. ‘Fast’ isn’t rare with Dante, nor is ‘feral’ for that matter, but the way he was fucking him almost had an air of impatience about it; as if his aim was to break him and break him immediately. He didn’t have the control to chip away at Nero until he was a quivering crumbling mess of a whore, like he usually did. No, not right then, at that moment he wanted him shattered over his desk.

Nero’s clever mouth had given him a hair trigger, so he made sure he gave it to him as brutal as possible in the short time he had him. Nero didn’t complain, hell he did just the opposite; begged for more, for him to fuck him harder, faster, for him to make it hurt — hell, anything he’ll give him, just so long as whatever he chose to do didn’t stop him from moving inside.

The sight of Nero begging and shaking — the smooth, slopping muscles of his back that Dante couldn’t help glide his hand over — was so erotic Dante was frustrated he didn’t have a camera on him.

Instead he just said, “You should see yourself, kid.”

Nero moaned louder at the sound of Dante’s voice.

“I’ve seen porn stars more decent then you.”

Nero tried to laugh, even considered making a snarky comment about his sex life concerning the fact the older man still watched porn, but it came out as a shaky moan. To substitute, he tried to throw the most mocking look he could muster over his shoulder. Which was difficult, because he had to look up at the man who was fucking him, and he stood tall and strong and beautiful behind him as his hips rutted against his own. Nero had to admit his consistency was impressive, the last guy he’d screwed needed to stall every couple of thrusts like a manual changing gears. He couldn’t mock someone so impressive, not if the price was going to be him pulling out.

He consciously put a dip in his back, pressed his sticky cheek against the wood of the desk and let the noises spill freely from his lips. He tried to show him how willing and eager he was for any kind of treatment. He wanted him to see how grateful this piece of meat was for being given his undeserving attention. Whenever Nero got fucked just the right way, it was as if whoever was fucking him became the focal point of the universe, worth more than the stars. With the way Dante beat his insides with his cock, slapped his ass with his rutting hips, Nero was lost. Dante was everything.

You could almost say he was in love.

Dante suddenly gripped Nero’s waist as he came, right where the finger prints of their last romp coloured his pale skin. Nero swore into the table as he felt the warm stickiness of his release fill his ass. He knew just how to milk Dante’s orgasm, tensing his ass muscles to squeeze every last drop out of him. Lessons that had quite literally been hammered into him.

When the wave of euphoria rolled back, the older man slumped over Nero. He was hoping it would’ve lasted longer, but then again, that was entirely his fault. 

The kid was still painfully hard, but he didn’t stir. He just waited for Dante to collect himself. Though 'waited' would imply an impatience for stagnancy, which was not the case. Oh, no, not at all. He wouldn’t have mind if they’d stayed like that for hours. Nero enjoyed making Dante squirm as he consciously tensed his ass around Dante’s sensitive, post-orgasmic cock. He enjoyed the small puffs of breath against his cheek that made a few damp strands of hair flutter. It was nice, really. He almost whimpered in objection when Dante slowly pulled out, feeling empty, like an apple without a core.

He felt a tug on his vest and looked over his shoulder to see Dante cleaning himself off with the end of it. Nero went to object but found he just didn’t have the willpower for it. He was still rock hard, drowsy with lust and only half decent enough to be frustrated he didn’t get to cum. He got up when Dante moved away from the table to fetch them some drinks from the cabinet.

Nero looked down to see droplets of pre-cum had stained the polished wood. He chuckled quietly to himself as he tucked his erection inside his jeans. He cringed at the furnace already cooking inside his crotch as he buttoned himself in. Dante poured them both some scotch. Nero's mind went interesting places when he eyed Dante's ass. Yes, he decided, maybe someday. In my dreams. He caught himself just as Dante turned around and offered him a glass. Nero accept, smelled the liquor — decided it smelt expensive — before taking a sip that left a dry burn in his open throat. He tried to stifle a coughing fit which made Dante laugh.

“That’s bad you know,” Dante pointed out as he took a pull from his own glass.

“What is?” Nero wheezed before coughing again.

“Accepting drinks from your clients.”

Nero looked to the floor and shrugged, “I have a lot of bad habits.”

“Like forgetting protection.”

Nero blushed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, unable to ignore the slick feeling in his crack and suddenly felt defensive, “You had lube, I'm sure you had some gloves. But, I guess it’s up to you whether or not you want to use them.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Dante stated.

Whatever. Nero took another sip and braced himself for the burn. He swallowed without tearing up.

After a while he managed to look at the older man as he whispered, “I guess I trust you to do the right thing by me.”

Dante got a weird look in his eye, like a hawk that just caught sight of a mouse, before he said, “Again; you really shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I know,” He said it like he’d had this conversation before.

Funny, because he hadn’t. Ever. Maybe once he got a similar run down, but that was from a fellow prostitute who felt a little bit of sympathy, and maybe even nostalgia. Johns generally don’t care. They tended to avoid getting involved with Nero’s business, just get in, get out. Done.

Dante sighed before he knocked back the last of his drink and placed it upside down in his cabinet. He turned back to Nero with a grin, his eyes on the kids crotch and the neglected ferret in his pants.

“So,” He purred, his voice sounding like how Nero wished scotch tasted like, “I remember you saying you usually don’t take it up the ass.”

“Not until you became a regular,” Nero said, risking another bold sip.

“You do a lot of women?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like women?”

“Not…particularly,” Nero’s cheeks flushed, before straightening up, trying not to looked embarrassed, “I’m more of a man’s man. Though I generally like sex as a whole, so I don’t care who I get it from. It’s good to have a bit of variation, a bit of experimenting, you know?”

Dante laughed, “Experimenting with women. Usually it’s the other way around. You’re that confident of your orientation?”

“Yup,” Another sip, “What about you?”

“I swing both ways, both in sex and love,” He looked over at the door, imagining his bodyguards, “Though I lean more towards women.”

“Oh…” Nero whispered. For some reason, he didn’t like that response.

Dante got up from leaning against the cabinet and walked over to Nero. He took his drink from his hands and knocked it back.

“I was drinking that,” Nero frowned.

“You were taking too long,” Dante said before kissing him feverishly.

Nero melted into the kiss, far more heatedly than Dante. That was probably due to his unsatisfied lust.

“Was there—“ Nero tried to speak but was interrupted when Dante deepened the kiss.

He pulled away a millimetre, “—anything else you—“ Dante pressed flush against him, insistent, Nero managed to mutter against his lips, “—you wanted me to do?”

“Yes,” Dante growled gripping Nero’s ass cheek, making the kid moan into his mouth.

Dante slipped his keys into Nero's back pocket then pulled away so he could talk clearly, “go to my bedroom, there should be a girl waiting there. Get comfy.”

With that he let go of Nero and sat behind his desk, quickly getting busy with his paperwork. When he saw Nero hadn’t moved, he reached over and slapped him on the ass, “Get moving, kiddo.”

Nero blushed, but chuffed a laugh and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nero had been talking about nothing with his fellow prostitute, the air felt like it was growing colder, the room somehow expanding. The moment the man of the hour came in he seemed to fill the empty space. Just by having Dante in a room everything felt tight and warm as a heartfelt embrace. Nero suddenly remembered why, exactly, he was doing this. The things he did for lust.

There were two girls waiting in Dante’s room. One was Trish, standing by the door, and the other was a prostitute.

Nero thought he was pleasant enough; he barely made a single comment on the fact she was already naked. Or the fact he knew her. If she was surprised to see the person she was going to work with tonight had already worked the corner with her a couple of times before, she didn’t show it. She merely smiled and helped him out of his clothes. The assisted strip down was probably to help them both get into the mood, but again, she didn’t look surprised when she saw he was sporting a dying hard on.

“Pretty good looking guy this one, ain’t he?” She whispered.

Nero shrugged, and decided to opt for an understatement, “He’s alright.”

“Well, Mr.Alright told me to get comfy, so that’s what I’ve been doing. Speaking of which I’ve got the biggest freaking knot in my neck from a porker who overestimated my flexibility, do you think you could get rid of it for me?”

Nero sighed, “Yeah sure, take a seat.”

He sat her down on the end of the bed and gave her a massage. She hummed, face glowing with a smile as she gently rocked under his hands.

A woman’s skin had a strange softness, Nero noted. Massaging her was like pinching flour into butter; not at all an unpleasant feeling, in fact Nero found himself a bit envious. What was this girl’s name again? Uh…hell, he couldn’t remember. Besides, he was pretty sure it was a fake one she gave him that first night on the corner. The only thing he remembered about her is the one thing that was blatantly obvious; her appearance. Her hair was pixie short and champagne blonde, showing off her thin neck, and the little tree of life tattoo on her nape. She was rather voluptuous in her breasts and thighs; soft and white as an hourglass marshmallow. If Nero swung that way, he might’ve considered her very attractive.

Sexually appealing or not, chances are he was going to tap it anyway. He had before.

He asked how long she’d been waiting. Not very long apparently, Trish had brought her in, and only just got undressed when Nero opened up the door. Her only instructions were to get comfy, just like Nero.

Nero had no idea how much longer he could’ve held this up; he was never one for small talk. Luckily, Dante didn’t keep them waiting.

He addressed Trish upon entering, "They've been behaving themselves, I hope."

"Perfect little angels, just waiting on you," she confirmed.

Trish took a moment to study Dante's eyes, just to see if he was holding up okay. What condition Dante ended up in after any sort of contact with Vergil differed from occasion to occasion. So far, his eyes were free of worry, though he might be a little tipsy, or in the mood to get tipsy, if she didn't look out for him.

Trish patted him on the cheek and whispered, "One more drink and that's that, alright hun?"

Dante gave her a little salute, and she took that as her cue to leave, closing the door behind her.

While Nero had been talking about nothing with his fellow prostitute, the air felt like it was growing colder, the room somehow expanding. The moment the man of the hour came in he seemed to fill the empty space. Just by having Dante in a room everything felt tight and warm as a heartfelt embrace. Nero suddenly remembered why, exactly, he was doing this. The things he did for lust.

“Mind getting me a drink, kid?” Dante grinned at Nero as he flopped down on the love seat that had a perfect view of the bed.

“Do I look like a waiter?” Nero clipped.

Despite the back chat, he felt something crackle inside himself, twisting and lighting up like a glow stick and he got up to do as he was told. That all too familiar hunger was back, sweeping over him as naturally as a breeze by then. It never the less made his hands shake as he poured a drink.

The girl with the pixie haircut stayed seated at the end of the bed, crossing her legs in a very suggestive way, “Anything you’d like me to do, sugar?”

Nero had to bite the inside of his cheek when he felt something red hot shot through his blood. Something like annoyance. Or jealousy. He gave Dante his drink with a blank expression.

Dante didn’t reply to her question for a while, just eyed Nero. The kid caught sight of something in his eyes, a sort of perverted humour…as well as a demand. Nero seemed to get the message. Without any further prompt, he walked over to her, yanked her up off the corner of the bed and crushed their lips together.

She was a little startled at the rough treatment, but responded eagerly none the less as he pulled their naked bodies against each other. He threaded his fingers through her short feathery hair, his other hand snaking around her soft waist. He felt as if he was handling pudding, but admitted that she tasted alright. He rubbed his erection against her shaven crotch, before bending his knees a little so he could better stimulate her clit, happy to feel she was wet. She whimpered into his mouth; a squeaky little sound. Last time they’d done this, he remembered her downstairs department felt like the inside of a deflated balloon, but she seemed to have fixed her dryness problem since then.

He opened his eyes to slits and glanced over at Dante. He tried not to make it too obvious he was looking. he knew from experience that there are certain audiences that like to remain just the audience, which means they have to be borderline ignored if you want to make the show you’re putting on work. He didn’t know if Dante was the ‘just watching, don’t look at me’ type, and honestly he highly doubted it, but better safe than sorry.

Dante, for the most part, had an unreadable expression as he watched their fevered little clinch. He leisurely took a sip from his drink, savouring the taste instead of rushing like he was in the office.

Nero took that as a prompt to move this along, though that might’ve just been him getting bored with kissing. He helped her lie down on the bed, spreading her thighs so Dante got a good, clear view of her lady-bits. Nero reckoned he was pretty good at this next part; rubbing her and pleasuring her while Dante watched.

It was a nice show, as far as Dante was concerned. He liked the sight of those tattooed fingers slipping inside her, he liked the way the kid had position himself on the bed, showing off the curve of his ass, the purple fingerprints on his hip and every muscle in his back and arms. A strange thing, he’d thought he’d be paying more attention to the girl tonight, but that was apparently not the case. Nero just demanded attention, and Dante would admit, he got a thrill out of seeing the kid taking hold of the reigns in the situation, seeing him skilfully pleasure someone. A damn good sight indeed.

Nero had to close his eyes as he fingered her, going by feeling as he slipped in another finger, than another one, all while trying to block out pretty much everything he was doing. Instead he filled his head with thoughts of how it was going to feel getting taken up the ass again, if Dante would honour him with the privilege. What was he planning to do? Just watch? Or was he gonna join? Were they going to do a bit of double penetration? Nero would honestly rather not share; he’s greedy like that. Though Dante did admit to being bisexual… That thought took him interesting places. Maybe Dante was hoping to get both at the same time. Nero wouldn’t mind taking Dante from the rear. He wouldn’t mind that at all. He’d seen the older man’s ass before and it was a pretty decent sight. Oh, Nero was willing to bet good money that Dante was tighter than a—…

Suddenly Pixie was bucking and screaming. He opened his eyes and saw the mess she was making all over his hand. He glanced over at Dante to see his reaction. Needless to say, he was wearing a grin that would make the cheshire cat squeamish. He rubbed her clit, spreading her juices all over her crotch and making her squeal and squirm. As he did this, he kept his eyes on Dante, not at all hiding the fact he was looking at the older man now. He eyed the way Dante sat with his knees spread wide so his pants stretched tight over his tented crotch. If Dante had any sense of shame, it was thoroughly neglected. Maybe even more so than Nero’s.

Still, he didn’t want to be out performed, so Nero — keeping his eyes on Dante’s crotch — wrapped his lips around his wet fingers and sucked them clean.

That seemed to stir the girl on just as much as it did Dante, and she sat up to have another lip lock with Nero, before flipping over and moving to grab a condom. She positioned herself diagonally across the bed so Dante got a good view of everything.

They made a show of slipping it on for Dante. Nero decided he liked her best when she was on her hands and knees, and so had her positioned as such. He rubbed against her, his rubber encased dick sliding up between her cheeks. He looked to Dante, still hoping that fantasy of having Dante take them both ripe in his mind.

The man stayed seated comfortably in his chair and gave no indication of joining in. Nero was a little disappointed about that. Hell, you know what? If Dante wasn’t going to join in, Nero was going to make damn sure he wished he had.

She reached back and helped Nero slip inside, letting out a long, whimpery moan as he entered her. So distracted by thoughts of Dante, her warmth took him by surprise and he couldn’t stop the moan that it pulled from his lips; a sound that had Dante grinning even wider.

Nero got straight down to business, fucking her in long, hard strokes. Dante sat entranced by the way the kid moved. He almost seemed to put his whole body into it; his ass tensing with each thrust; his back rolling like a wave. Now this was a daydream Dante had played in his head quite a few times since Nero admitted to being the one usually in control, and it was a damn fine sight. It was a pretty decent distraction from his worries as well. However, Dante was quickly getting fidgety. He never liked being left out of the action, so he forced himself to take another sip of his drink, before putting it down and undoing his belt.

Both of their heads whipped around at the sound of a clinking belt, and Dante grinned at them. He desperately wanted to play out the next part of his fantasy as soon as possible, wanting to just grab hold of that kid and fuck his brains out, but again, he forced himself to take his time, slipping off the belt and standing to shuck off the rest of his clothes.

“Keep going, kid,” Dante ordered when he saw Nero had stopped.

The younger male grinned and did as he was told. He resumed fucking loud, animalistic noises out of their third part member. Dante grabbed the lube, and slicked a decent amount over his dick, giving himself a few strokes as he watched the young couple go at it.

Nero felt the bed dip behind him. He stilled again. _yes,_ he thought, the demon inside him throwing itself at the cage door, _oh, god yes. Please, hurry up._

He felt those fingers slip inside with little to no resistance. Dante’s lips were at his his ear, saying things like; “You took my fingers nice and easy. The fucking I gave you in the office must’ve really opened you up, eh?”

Nero couldn’t stop quivering as he felt those fingers curl inside him, searching for his prostate, and finding it. He teased the spot, making him jolt and cry out. His heart nearly stopped when those fingers were replaced with something a whole lot bigger at his entrance. He reached back, wanting to feel that meat in his hand. He arched his spine and poked his ass out — pulling out a little from the girl’s cunt — as he guided Dante inside. He was desperate to be full again, it was all he wanted at that moment. He felt him ease past the first ring and let Dante do the rest.

Dante had one hand on Nero’s shoulder and one on his bruised hip as he forced himself all the way inside, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped his cock. If he hadn’t already come earlier that day, he probably would’ve blown his load right there. Nero rested his head back on Dante’s shoulder the moment he was fully impaled on the older man’s cock. Dante let him take a moment to adjust, to breath and prepare himself to the amount of stimulation he was about to be subject to, before slapping Nero’s right cheek and telling him to move.

Nero swore as he started roll his hips between the two bodies he was connected to. They were making him do all the work it seemed; awesome, this was going to be difficult. With each time he pulled off Dante’s cock, he sunk deeper inside her moist, tight heat, and each time he pulled out of the girl under him, he impaled himself further on Dante’s thick shaft, which wasn’t getting any smaller, or any less hot. Earlier he was able to keep control over himself, but now he couldn’t put a muffler on his noise if you put a gun to his head and told him to quieten down. The kid was moaning and swearing and panting like something driven mad. The pleasure was insane, every time he moved he thought he was going to make himself cum.

“Faster, kid,” Dante ordered, slapping him on the ass and making him cry out and tense around his dick.

The woman laughed breathlessly, looking over her shoulder at them, “Yeah, put your back into it, babe.”

“Both of you shut up!” Nero gritted out between his teeth, knitting his eyebrows together in concentration as he picked up the pace; fervently masturbating with a woman's body while fucking himself on Dante’s cock, “U-ugh, fuck—…”

A sane part of Nero, so quiet and dormant, remembered common courtesy, and reached around to stimulate the girl’s clit. It didn’t take long before she was scrambling and screaming again as he thrust inside her fast and shallow. She soon came against his lap.

That seemed to be the sign Dante was waiting for, because suddenly the older man was gripping Nero’s hips with both hands, stilling his movement. As far as Dante was concerned, the kid had his fun pretending to be the dominant party in this situation, now it was time for a reality check.

Dante moved his hands to Nero’s shoulders after he was effectively put in control. He started to fuck him hard and deep and fast and oh shit, that felt good. That felt _damn,_ good. Nero’s volume rose even higher, as each thrust pushed him forward so that Dante was pretty much fucking them both at the same time. Pixie squealed as it drew out her orgasm.

This was the feeling Nero always found himself famished for. What he'd stood numb and horny on the sidewalk for at ungodly hours nearly every night. To be taken, to be used, to be turned into a desirable little cock-slave to be torn apart and ravished and fucked. That's all he wanted, that's what drove him out of his mind as he fucked himself, back and forth, between two sweaty, equally horny bodies. He did it all with a big, foolish grin stuck on his face.

“This what you wanted, kid?” Dante growled, voice heavy with arousal and exertion.

 _“Yes,”_ Nero cried, “Oh fuck, Dante. _Yes.”_

Shortly after he said that, he got hit with the full brunt of his orgasm.

He squirmed inside the sandwich he was in, gripping pixie’s soft hips and tensing around Dante’s cock. Nero had to pull out of her to avoid overstimulating himself as Dante kept hammering into his sore ass. The younger male was completely gone out of his mind by the time Dante finally let out a groan and slammed into him, letting loose in his ass for the second time that evening.

He wrapped his arms around Nero and pressed himself into his back, moulding to his shape, as if he was trying to melt against him. It was strange — really it was — because Nero honestly felt safe for a minute there, sweaty and lax in Dante’s embrace with an asshole that was on fire from abuse.

Nero would’ve paid him not to let go.

 

* * *

 

 

Long after the girl had gathered her things and disappeared into the boiling pot that is the city streets, Nero had yet to so much as glance at his jeans. Instead, by about eleven at night, he was still in Dante’s bed after they’d both brought each other to a third and final climax.

He hovered over Dante in the 69 position, nursing his post-orgasmic cock in his mouth, not wanting to pull away even after he was finished. Dante pulled on Nero’s own exhausted, weeping flaccid with tight lips, before moving to give his sore hole a rim job. Nero moaned around him, before pulling off to avoid hurting him with the vibrations — knowing by now he was beyond a little sensitive — and kissing his strong thigh. Coming down from his high so gently like this, he had a good minute or two of pure relaxation, before his anxiety came back to twist his gut.

He was scared...Nero was scared; that realisation kind of crept up on him. Nero was scared because the thought of leaving was getting less and less appealing, even after his demon was sated and asleep in it’s pen. All he wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep right there. Though he doubted Dante would appreciate him doing that so many nights in a row. It was almost like Nero was one of those stray cats you feed milk to, and suddenly they start rocking up every night and make themselves comfortable.

Dante’s head dropped down into the pillow, and Nero rolled over to lie on his side, still pressing his cheek against Dante’s thigh. They took a moment to breath.

“Tired?” Dante asked.

“Uh-huh,” was the response.

He smiled up at the ceiling before saying, “You can sleep here again if you want.”

Nero considered it, but not for very long, “…I’d appreciate that.”

“Nice,” Dante patted his ankle, “Well, let’s get cleaned up then. I’ll get Lady or someone else to change the sheets.”

Nero giggled at the image of a disgruntled Lady shoving semen soaked sheets into the washing machine. He forced the grin off his face and swallowed down his excitement; tasting semen at the back of his throat.

What luck that this little kitty got to stay the night again.


End file.
